King's Night Out
by bufffycat
Summary: Short one shot of Alfred, King of Spades escapade as he looks to get out of the palace for a while. Prequel to Cold, the cardverse modern fantasy story.


The screeching of tires on the street and the roar of an engine preceded the arrival of the dazzling auto, the latest of Hearts kingdom technology and spared no expense shown in the chrome design inlaid along its flanks reflecting the lights of the surrounding buildings. It purred to a stop outside the busy club, machinery revving once more for those who had somehow missed it the first time, before the exterior lights flickered a greenish color and switched off. The crowd gathered closer, those who were able floating their cameras above them to get a better view. There was a hush as they waited for the occupant to emerge, though no one was surprised when the door opened.

One large flash erupted above them as they went off in unison, illuminating the man that stepped from his ride. He turned a large smile at those gathered around, each shouting his name to get his attention and made sure he looked each snapping device at least once so they would have something to post the following day. He had lost his traditional (and as far as he was concerned, stuffy) over coat for something lighter and shorter, but still bore the royal Spade's insignia on the sleeve. He threw a casual wave at the crowd just as the manager ran up to meet him with a bow, "Your Lordship."

He laughed. "Come on, Dave, we talked about this. You can call me Alfred."

Dave smiled and ushered him towards the door of his establishment. "And it's always an honor to have you here, Alfred."

As the pair stepped into the large room and those gathered inside all turned to look a projection appeared beside them of the evening's host who turned to face everyone and threw his arms open wide. "Gentlemen and Ladies, make some noise for your king: Alfred F. Jones!"

The crowd roared while the music began again, people jostling against the large bouldermen body guards that stood protectively around them as they headed for the bar. The short, stout woman that was the manager's wife already has his usual drink fixed by the time he arrived and he smiled at her, leaving a generous tip on the counter as he turned to face the crowd. It was a busy night and he was glad to just be out and about among normal people.

He was finishing his drink when he spied a pair of girls down the bar from him, their matching raven hair falling in soft waves and the pointed tips of their ears peeking out from within the locks. Nymphs, he quickly deduced as he met their glowing amber gaze, and twins if he figured right. He had met a number of them before, especially with Spades being the kingdom able to boast the best sentient species laws of them all. The Queen himself was patron of a number of charities devoted to maximizing rights and worked closely with the man who fronted them to the rest of the government.

One of the nymphs brushed her hair from her shoulder and the other bit her lip, glancing at one another and giggling as they continued their alluring poses that made him smirk into his glass. Nymphs always had a nature element they were proficient in and it was exciting him to find out what it was, or what fun they could have with it.

All thoughts of his fun escapades with the beautiful creatures down the bar were dashed at the loud bell like toll that sounded within his head and with a groan he reached into his pocket to produce the small round mirror. The surface rippled momentarily as soon as he got it out and he didn't need to check the figure that appeared to know who it was that was calling him. "Where are you? Bring the auto back to the palace at once!"

Alfred rolled his eyes as he looked at the miniature Queen. "Relax, I'm out."

Saying this only seemed to make the other angrier. "That auto was a gift from the Hearts' court! You shouldn't be out driving around the city in it! Actually, you shouldn't just be out at all without an escort!"

"Uh, one…" Alfred held up a finger, "I'm close with the Queen and he can always loan me a new one. And two," he added a second finger to the first, "I'm perfectly safe here. Dave's got good security."

"I knew it!" Arthur practically screeched through the glass. "You're out at that club again!"

He groaned as he realized too late what those words might cost him. "It's no big deal…"

"No big deal?" The Queen's tone became low and threatening. "You are going to get drunk and do something so idiotic that the tomorrow's informant is going to headline 'King takes a drunken nighttime dip in the city's memorial fountain.' Is that what you want?"

"Dude, that only happened once…"

"Get back here!"

Alfred sighed, brushing some his hair away from his face. "You know, I'm King and you are only Queen which means you shouldn't be able to order me around."

"Get back here or I will send the guards to collect you." And with that final threat, the image was gone and with it his evening plans.

With a groan he waved sadly to both the nymphs and Dave's wife as he turned and told someone to bring his auto round for him to collect. Last time he ignored Arthur's threat the guards really did appear and forcibly dragged him back out (something the informants buzzed about more than his swim in the fountain). Unfortunately he would not be able to spend his evening like he hoped.

But he reminded himself as he slid into the front seat and pressed his palm against the wheel to start it, he would have his chance soon enough. He couldn't be contained within the palace walls.


End file.
